CryBaby: After high school
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: After CryBaby, Allison and the rest of the CryBaby gang graduate from high school, CryBaby must deal with marriage being a teen father and going to collage. Main pairing will be CryBaby and Allison. This will have a sexual theme, you've been warned.
1. Emerald snot

**An: I have** **no idea what Pepper's boy friend in the movie is called, I can't remember. I'm just going to give him the last name Wells.**

Cry baby After high school Emerald snot

Allison Vernon-Williams square turned drape, Girl friend of Wade Cry-Baby Walker, stood in front of her bed room full length mirror. She ran her fingers through waist length blond curls. She grimaced at the emerald green graduating robe and cap with a golden tassel she and the others were being made to wear to their graduation that afternoon.

She asked "hey Pepper, please tell me I'm not the only one who feels like their being tortured having been made to where this hideous rag?" Pepper Walker-Wells younger sister to Wade cry-Baby Walker, commented "nope, I've been thinking the exact same thing since we picked these abominations up yesterday."

She eyed her now size fourteen robes; as she looked down at her hips. She had dieted like a crazy woman after she had her youngest daughter Sara. She was hardly recognisable as the same sixteen year-old Allison met nearly three years ago. And now at the age of eighteen, Pepper looked wonderful with her new slimmer and curvy figure.

Wanda Woodward let out a disgusted sigh "Geez talk about cramping a girl's style. What do they think we are human walking snot? There's no slits in this thing." This earned around of appreciative laughter.

Hatchet-face a.k.a Mona Malrovawski grumbled "emerald green is so not flattering, dam can you imagine what Cry-Baby, Milton and the guys are going to look like in these snot rags?"

Allison and Pepper shared a knowing look as Pepper commented with all certainty "Cry-Baby will kick up a stink and curse something bad, until uncle Belvedere and gran bribe him and force him to wear it, I can just see it now."

The four eighteen year old girls practically roared with laughter as they imagined the whole scenario being played out second by second. The four girls continued to gossip like they had the previous night when they'd had a slumber party at Allison's place.

"Hey; did you guys like hear that that prissy ass Baldwin is being made to marry Lenora Frigid after we graduate?" Wanda revealed with cruel relished glee. Hatchet-face added "yeah I heard he knocked her up and now their parental's, are making them get shackled."

Allison looked revolted "good they're a match made in heaven. Baldwin tried to all last year get back with me, and Lenora tried to get in Cry-Baby's pants. That slut" Allison spat venomously.

The other three had to hide their grins of amusement, only Lenora Frigid could make Allison's almost none existent temper flare like no other and make her curse which she didn't do very often.

They figured she of all people had every right to wish Frigid very ill, seeing as she almost split her and Cry-Baby up two years ago. When she claimed she was pregnant with his baby, of course that was a load of crap.

Pepper sneered "I guess she finally got her wish to be knocked up, only she had to settle for having second best where the other half of the genes are concerned." Allison commented mockingly "god that child is going to grow up mentally scared having Baldwin as a father and Lenora Frigid as a mother, poor thing I pity it I really do."

The others were cackling with laughter. They really loved it when the inner Drape in Allison was unleashed which was more often then not since she and Cry-Baby started going steady.

Mean while Cry-Baby and Milton were eyeing the emerald green robes as if they were something offensive. They both turned when they heard Pepper's husband snickering on Cry-Baby's bed. Cry-Baby turned and scowled at his brother in-law, making him even more amused.

Milton grumbled "it's all dam right for you; you're not being made to wear this butt ass ugly rag." He replied "actually I wore an identical butt ass ugly rag almost four years ago in fact."

Cry-Baby sneered "you'd think they would've changed this piece of snot arsed crap by now wouldn't you? My old man and old lady wore robes like this one when they attended their own graduation, geez how far behind the times do they need to get? And Christ they're the colour of snot, boggy green snot honestly."

Cry-Baby and gave up with one last scowl at his reflection and followed Milton and his brother in-law down the stairs. His grandmother and uncle were sitting around a round table in the small kitchen. They were waiting for the boys to come down, seeing as they were due in half an hour to have breakfast at the Vernon-Williams's.

Belvedere Ricketts sneezed causing his nephew to make a wise assed crack against his current attire "uncle Belvedere why don't you use my graduation robe, it's the right colour for the job any way?"

Ramona Ricketts commented sympathetically "yeah to bad kido it is butt ass ugly isn't it? Those fools on the school board should have listened to Allison's grandmother. She tried to vote for the graduation robes to be in either scarlet or blue or even black. But naturally your robes are still the colour of emerald snot, she was over ruled."

Belvedere added "emerald snot has always been the schools signature colour even when your parents attended our own graduation." Ramona commented clearly agreeing "Mrs. Vernon-Williams finds them to be highly offensive and far too bright. I happened to dam well agree with her. Imagine showing your kids and your grand kiddies pictures of you dressed in that butt ass ugly get up?"

They all watched Cry-Baby checking the pocket of his robe and heave a sigh of relief. Milton asked "what the hell do you keep checking in your pocket for Cry-Baby?" Cry-Baby sighed and pulled out a simple black ring box. He opened it to reveal a simple golden band with a modest sized diamond mounted on the top.

Ramona grinned delightedly and Belvedere looked on with pride. Cry-Baby blushed and grinned sheepishly. Milton asked "where did you get the bread to buy that thing?" Cry-Baby replied "I mowed the lawns and cleaned the windows and painted the fences at Judge's place. And I also washed his car twice a month for the past two years to earn some extra cash.

I explained to the judge what I was saving for and he also got me working for five others besides him. They paid well, considering I am a drape and they squares. I would work all day every Saturday and Sundays during the summer, then during the school year I would just clean their cars twice a month and mow their lawns once a month.

I hated it, I hated every single last lousy second of it, but I needed the money and I wanted to earn every last cent to buy her a decent ring. She's worth it, more then worth it. I knew as soon as I met Allison that she was the one for me, and when we graduated I was going to ask her to marry me. I wanted to buy her a ring I didn't want to give her an engagement ring that was hotter then a pistol, she's worth a hell of a lot more then that."

Ramona said "well, that explains why you were going off on your own constantly. And why Mrs. Vernon-Williams and the Judge were constantly praising you. Plus I noticed the family was earning less dirty looks in recent years."


	2. The proposal Cleverer then meets the eye

Cry-Baby two

After high school

The proposal, cleverer then meets the eye

Half an hour later found the Walker's and the Ricketts joining the Vernon-Williams for breakfast in their dinning room, along with Wanda, Hatchet and Milton and Pepper's husband and her three children.

Mrs. Vernon-Williams sighed and cringed at the robes the poor children were being made to endure. She finally spoke up not being able to stand it and continue on eating whist being able to see the brightness of those robes right in her face.

"Oh please children remove those offensive monstrosities, there far too bright for me to tolerate so early in the morning. You can put them back on before the ceremony this afternoon. You all shouldn't be made to endure wearing them any longer then is completely necessary."

Mrs. Vernon-Williams sighed in relief and commented when they all finally removed the robes and put them to one side. "Finally, I may now escape the risk of having a seizer from the brightness of those robes." Ramona commented "I would love to knock some sense into that board of governors, your self not included of course mind you" she said gesturing to Mrs. Vernon-Williams.

She nodded and replied "it is simply ridiculous, not doubt at all. I believe it is high time for a change of style and colour. It's been the same for the last twenty years or more. Thankfully during my attendance the robes were dark scarlet for the females and dark blue for the males, none of this brightness nonsense. And the tassel was still golden, thankfully that hasn't changed even today.

They made a mistake without a doubt when they changed the colour of the graduating robes, and made both genders wear the same colours. I realise it is no longer the nineteen twenties anymore, but this is going too far, it has been over twenty years with that same obnoxious colour and still no change."

After breakfast Belvedere told Pepper's husband he could take the car while Cry-Baby had his restored motorcycle, after the judge had been filled in on every thing that had truly gone on that night at turkey point two years ago.

The judge had personally arranged for Cry-Baby to have his motorcycle restored. It was not only restored, but it was made to look like the mint condition it had been in, in the first place, better then when his gran and uncle had first given it to him.

So Cry-Baby and Milton headed for the car and to Cry-Baby's motorcycle where their leather jackets were put that morning ready to wear after the ceremony. Allison and the girls headed up stairs to get their own jackets.

Allison was followed down the stairs by the others. She was dressed in a lilac open back shirt that tied at the front and the back. And tight black pants that reached just below her knees. That was paired with the black leather waist length jacket she received as a gift from the other Cry-Baby girls after she started going steady with Cry-Baby. It had the words Cry-Baby designed on the back like the others wore.

She grinned when she heard the rumbling purring sound of Cry-Baby's motorcycle being revved. She informed her grandmother that she'd see her an hour before the ceremony. When she got outside it was to find Pepper in the front seat of the car with her husband behind the wheel and Hatchet, Milton and Wanda in the back.

Allison quickly got on to the motorcycle; there was none of the awkwardness from two years ago when she first got on a motorcycle. After riding on one with Cry-Baby so often over the last two years it had become second nature to her, like breathing. She loved the feeling of the breeze in her hair as they zoomed down the roads.

Once Allison had secured her arms around Cry-Baby's middle and he squeezed her hands affectionately, they were off, and were followed from behind by the others in the car. When they reached the centre of town they split up into couples. Wanda was going to meet her boyfriend in one of the near by stores. They agreed to meet in two hours time right back where they were right then.

When the others had gone Cry-Baby started up the engine again and they were off down the road. Allison shouted over the sound of the engine and the wind "Cry-Baby where are we going?" Cry-Baby didn't answer he just grinned at her in his typical knee weakening way of his. Allison gave up asking and snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his back.

Fifteen minutes later Cry-Baby pulled up and switched off the engine. Allison noticed they had stopped near a deserted field with a large oak tree in the centre. Allison asked "Cry-Baby why are we here?" Cry-Baby climbed off the bike and help Allison off as well before he answered "because I wanted to be alone with you. I wanted to tell you something and ask you something as well."

Cry-Baby discreetly checked to see if he had remembered to exchange the ring box's hiding place from his graduating robe to his leather jacket. Much to his relief he had remembered. He took hold of her hand and led her over to the tree. He sat down his back resting against the trunk and allowed her to sit between his legs and lean up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

Cry-Baby took a deep breath, he was clearly nervous. And Cry-Baby Walker never got nervous over anything. But this was different, he was about to reveal apart of him self only his gran, uncle and his sister Pepper knew of, and of course the teacher who first discovered his little secret.

A side to him that was less, drape like then Allison would have ever imagined. Allison was starting to worry "what is it Cry-Baby? You know you can tell me anything don't you?" Cry-Baby nodded and kissed the side of her jaw before he went on.

"Allison first of all you know my old man was the Alphabet bomber right?" at Allison's nod he went on. "Well tell me could you imagine someone who didn't have a genius knowledge and level and knack for science and chemistry, setting up all of those complex bombs without blowing himself up in the process?"

Allison shook her head and replied "no I couldn't. Making bombs so I've been told by your uncle, takes extremely complex planning, the chemicals and materials have to be perfect down to the last wire or you could end up blowing your self up."

Cry-Baby nodded "exactly. You see my old man was not as dumb as he liked others to believe. In fact when it came to science and chemistry he was kind of a genius, but only in those subjects alone."

He continued "my point is I discovered I'm not only a carbon copy of my father, I also managed to inherit his genius knack for all things scientific. In short I've got the highest score in the class; I even managed to knock Baldwin of his pedestal, and double his score in the end exams."

Allison looked stunned "and you hid this, but why?" Cry-Baby sighed "look Allison I'm a drape and a walker at that. People expected me to be like my mother, not being able to read or write. Pepper's just like me, but her strength is in English and creative writing."

He grumbled "I had a reputation to protect I didn't want everyone knowing I wasn't some brainless brute. Dam Allison imagine if Baldwin and his whiffle's found out that the gang leader of the drapes was not a dunce and had double beat that stuck up little prats score? I would never hear the end of it."

He continued "any way, you said your worried about being parted from each other when you went away to collage. Well that's not going to happen. You see the school you applied for, well so did me and Pepper. And we were both accepted on scholarships."

Allison beamed and turned around and threw her self into his arms kissing his face making him laugh. "Oh this is so brilliant, me you and Pepper can stay together. What subjects are you both taking?" Cry-Baby chuckled and told her "well as I'm sure you read in the collage brochure the collage specialises in courses for those who want to get degrees in teaching.

I'm going to try and get my teacher's degree in science chemistry and mathematics. And Pepper she opted for a degree in English and literature. But she wants to be a writer but first she needs the teacher's degree to fall back on."

He added "what about you, I know one of your subjects is mathematics, but I don't know about the other?" Allison told him "mathematics, science and chemistry." Cry-Baby paused "you mean your taking the same subjects as me?" Allison nodded "I guess it's just one more thing you and I have in common then."

Cry-Baby nervously cleared his throat "well now that's out of the way, there's something I wanna ask you." Allison nodded for him to go on. Cry-Baby reached into his pocket and brought out the small black box and held it up so Allison could see it properly. Allison felt her breathe catch, she had more then a small inkling as to what was in that box and what he was about to ask her.

Cry-Baby snuggled closer to her and knew she knew what he was up too; the expression of astonishment on her beautiful face was evidence of that. "Allison we've been together since we were sixteen, that's three years. And I knew from the very first moment I set my eyes on you that you were the one for me. I knew I would be asking you this question on the day we graduated. I don't know how I knew I just did; it was just one of those things. I knew I loved you and nothing would change that.

So I'm asking you Allison Vernon-Williams, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife, will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing the simple but still beautiful diamond ring. Allison felt the tears well in her eyes as she nodded and smiled brightly "yes I'll marry you. Nothing would give me more pleasure then to become Mrs. Cry-Baby Walker."

Cry-Baby released his held breathe he hadn't realised he had been holding in until that moment. He returned her smile just as brightly. He took her left hand and removed the ring from the box, then slipped it down onto her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit, and looked wonderful on her, as if it was always truly meant to be there.

Cry-Baby gently cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently but passionately. When they came up for air Cry-Baby murmured against her lips "I love you Allison, I love you so much it sometimes hurts." Allison replied "I know the feeling, I love you to, I never knew it was possible to love someone so much, at times it can be terrifying."

They continued to kiss and were soon lying sprawled out on the grass, with Cry-Baby leaning over Allison. When things began to become more heated to the point where Cry-Baby was almost at his limits end and couldn't control him self, they pulled away.

They had agreed to wait until they were married. Allison knew her parents would have wanted her to wait until she was married. So Cry-Baby was willing to wait out of respect of Allison's wishes.


	3. Graduating, Out smarting Baldwin

Cry-Baby three

After high school

Graduation, out smarting Baldwin

An hour and a half later Cry-Baby and the rest of the gang returned with Allison to her house. They had an hour before they were due to graduate, neither could wait, seeing as it meant getting away from Baldwin and Lenora, and the hells that was high school.

No one had yet noticed the new sparkly asset on Allison's ringer finger. This in returned amused the two teens greatly. Sure the diamond wasn't the size that jumped right out at you and demanded attention, but it wasn't small to the point of needing a magnifying glass either.

It took Allison handing her grandmother her glasses so she could read the new paper before anyone noticed. Allison hadn't even been trying to draw attention to it; her grandmother was far too sharp to need that kind of prodding to notice something of that kind of importance.

She knew Cry-Baby had been planning to ask her granddaughter to marry him at their graduation. He had asked her permission for Allison's hand in marriage a year ago. She had been one of the people who knew what Cry-Baby had been working hard to save up for.

She greatly approved, especially after she was informed privately of his practical genius level of knowledge in Science mathematics and chemistry. She had been even more pleased when she was told his scores out doubled and out shined Baldwin in all of those three subjects.

And of course he had been accepted to attend the same school and take the same subjects as Allison. She even knew about Pepper as well.

Yes she approved of him, no doubt of that. Regardless of whom his father had been. He resembled his father and frighteningly so, but he was not his father, he is own person, who she could see becoming a success despite his life style growing up.

She also understood why he had kept such knowledge to him self. She knew people who were smart were teased mercilessly. Allison had gone through the same problem when she was younger until she learned to hide her talents from other spiteful children.

Pepper, Wanda and Hatchet had been shocked, they had no idea Cry-Baby had even bought a ring, sure they knew he and Allison would marry sooner or later, but they had no idea it would be sooner then they had first thought.

Pepper grinned "it's gorgeous" she said happily as she examined the ring, and shot her brother an approving look, which he returned with a wink. "We're finally gonna being actual sisters. This is so cool" she said in delight.

Cry-Baby grinned he knew he had just made his sister extremely happy, seeing as he had now given her a sister figure to gossip with, which would be officially legal before they left for collage, that was what Cry-Baby was hopping for.

Wanda asked "so do you guys know when you wanna get hitched?" Cry-Baby told her "well it depends when it's convenient, but I would like to get married before Allison and I leave for school."

Hatchet asked "school? What do you mean leaving for school?" Cry-Baby cringed and revealed everything he'd told Allison that morning, including out scoring Baldwin with double the correct answers in the final exams.

Pepper revealed she was also going with them, that her own grades are a lot higher then she liked anyone knowing, seeing as the smart kids got a load of shit for their supposedly over sized brains.

Allison added gleefully "you know what the best part of this it is? He earned double Baldwin's score, god I would have just loved to have seen the smug look wiped off his mug, when he realised Cry-Baby is smarter then he is."

This earned loud appreciative laughter. They had something to use against Baldwin, they could hardly wait to rub it in his smug square face.

Ramona commented "ok you lot, get moving you need to get ready. Cry-Baby Milton, I want the both of you out of those jeans t shirts and leathers and boots. I've laid out a shirt tie and dress pants and dress shoes for the both of you. I'd brought them with me this morning. Your not graduating looking like that" she gestured to their current attire.

Cry-Baby looked like his gran had told him he was grounded or Pepper had drunk the last of the milk. "Do I have to?" he practically whined. Milton didn't look all that excited either. "Yes!" Ramona and Belvedere insisted at the same time.

"Do you two have a set of clothes to change into for the ceremony to wear under your robes?" Ramona asked gesturing to both Wanda and Hatchet. Both girls nodded.

"My mother made me bring a really boring and horrible looking blouse and skirt and frumpy heeled shoes when I stayed over here last night" Hatchet said reluctantly.

Wanda confirmed with a disgusted scowl that Hatchet's mother had forced her to do the same. Wanda lived with Hatchet after she left her parents house when they decided to allow Inga the Swedish milk maid to stay.

Fifteen minutes later the teens came back down stairs. Each except Allison had a deep scowl on their faces. They clearly hated their current attire.

Cry-Baby and Milton were dressed in white shirts and black dress pants, with a black tie and black lace up dress shoes. Over the top they wore the emerald green robes; they had their caps in their hands.

The girls were dressed in black pleated skirts that reached just a few inches above their knees. And much to Wanda's horror they were full skirts not a slit in sight. They each wore a white blouse. Their shoes consisted of black heeled pumps. They were also wearing the emerald green robes and holding the tasselled caps in their hands.

Mrs. Vernon-Williams took a couple of pictures of the whole gang together with their graduating caps on. She then insisted having a couple of photos of Allison on her own, then some with just Allison and Cry-Baby, and finally some of the girls on their own and some with boys on their own as well.

Half an hour later they arrived at the school. The ceremony went without a single hitch. After the ceremony and with their diplomas in hand they searched for other drapes.

On the way they were stopped by Baldwin and Lenora who looked to be at least four months pregnant if not more. She was definitely pregnant there was no mistaking it. The robes did nothing to cover her pregnancy bump.

Cry-Baby eyed Lenora and smirked before saying slyly "well Lenora it seems you got your wish, you're knocked up, good for you. I guess you had to settle for second best; if the other half of the kid's genes is anything to go by that is.

I pity any kid that has either you or Baldwin for a parent. Life's good considering any kid of yours Lenora will never have the Walker genes, at least not from this Walker anyway."

Baldwin spat "at least I plan on doing something with my life. What the hell do you plan to do Walker, be a handy odd job man; continue washing cars and mow lawns for the rest of your life? Don't ever think I wouldn't find out about that Walker."

Cry-Baby said smugly "No actually I have every intention of marrying Allison by the end of the summer before I attend collage with her and Pepper. Why else do you think I did all that work, I needed the cash to get her a ring?"

He added slyly "and I didn't even have to knock her up or be forced into marriage by my family, I asked out of my own free will." He lifted Allison's left hand to reveal the diamond ring on her left ring finger. Baldwin and Lenora looked as if they were going to be sick.

Baldwin spat trying to save face "so what you got the girl, the only thing she sees in you is for your looks, it's not like there's a brain inside that slicked back head of yours to entertain her. How hell did you get into a collage like the one she's attending, did you bribe them?"

Cry-Baby's smile suddenly turned Cheshire cat like, a sly Cheshire cat at that; as he crowed "tell me Baldwin what was your end of exam results like? I believe you were beaten by some mystery student who scored twice as high as you did in Science, Math and Chem. You never did find out who they were did you?"

Baldwin went bright red as he snarled "how the did you find out about that Walker, snooping around in the filing room hopping to cheat your way into collage by changing your score were you?"

Cry-Baby sneered and replied "why the hell would I need to do such a thing when I managed to out score your ass twice as high in Science Math and chem, and do it legally?

Yeah Baldwin I'm the one who wiped the floor with your ass in those exams. I guess this common drape and bum is not has thick as you thought."

Baldwin let out a bark of incredulously laughter and sneered "you wish walker you're so dense it's a wonder you don't need Allison to help you tie your shoe laces and wipe your ass."

Cry-Baby smirked and replied "really Baldwin? Tell me do you have to insist on revealing how Lenora helps you wipe your ass, it sounds like your speaking from experience? Does she tie your shoes laces and pat you on the head like a good little dog?"

Unknown to them the entire school board was standing close enough to hear every single last word of their conversation. Many of the board members had to stifle their laughter, Mrs. Vernon Williams included, at hearing Cry-Baby's last jibe. They could all see Baldwin was asking for it.

Cry-Baby turned and when he earned stifled laughter from behind him. He was surprised to see the entire school board standing close by and looking in his and the others direction. He merely raised an eyebrow as if to say '**yeah and what are you all looking at?'**

The head of the school board to turned to Baldwin and commented in a clear none nonsense tone "I assure Mr. Walker is telling the truth. He did out score your percentage by twice as much, and he did it fairly and legally. You Baldwin need to lean how to not provoke others when they are brighter and obviously quicker then your self."

He then turned to Cry-Baby and pepper and the others. "And as for you Mr. Walker and Mrs. Walker-Wells congratulations on your acceptance into your choice of collage, and of course as Mrs. Vernon-William just informed me and the others congratulations Mr. Walker on your engagement to Miss Vernon-Williams."

Cry-Baby nodded respectively and commented "thank you sir. I'm sorry you all had to hear that, but I won't take slanderous comments like that from him of all people. I never cheated on those exams sir" he said glaring heatedly in Baldwin's direction

"The reason no one knew about my knack for Science Mathematics and Chemistry was because I didn't like the idea of others knowing that about me. I would get enough stick for being a drape, and most of all being a Walker as it is. I did not need or want the fact I'm not as dense as some people would believe me to be, to become public knowledge"

Before anyone could say anything to that, Baldwin turned on his heel with one last look at Cry-Baby that clearly screamed your dead you fucking drape scum. They all watched him as he stormed away.

They weren't surprised when people would quickly scramble out of his path. If the look he'd shot Cry-Baby as he left was still present, it was no wonder at all. They watched him viciously rip the cap of his head and rammed it in his pocket. They noticed Lenora was on his heel trying to keep up with him as he practically marched away.

Cry-Baby shook his head in disgust and grumbled "I don't even have to put any effort into it, out besting Baldwin is as easy as breathing, so much so that it's not even funny. Why can't he get a clue already and realise I'm not ever gonna roll over when he tells me to like some simpering obedient dog?"

One of the board members asked "this animosity between your self and Baldwin, it has been going on for years, more so since you begun to date Miss Vernon-Williams. Why must this feud between you continue?"

Cry-Baby replied coolly "the fact he takes pleasure in the fact his grandfather fried my parents, leaving me and my sister as orphans; and that he gets his kicks by rubbing it into my face constantly. Yeah I would pretty much say that goes along way into fuelling all that animosity thank you very much."

Ramona and Belvedere had arrived just in time to hear the board member congratulating Cry-Baby on getting into collage and his engagement to Allison. They both put a comforting hand on the tense teen's shoulders, as he shook in barely suppressed rage. Allison placed a loving hand on his face, causing him to lean gratefully into it.


	4. Wedding plans

Cry-baby four

After High school

Making wedding plans

Cry-Baby and Allison decided they were going have their wedding on July 31st the last day of the month. The wedding ceremony would be conducted by the judge, in the large back garden at the Vernon-Williams residence. It was June 21st meaning they had just a little over a month to prepare.

Allison already had her wedding dress taken care of. She was going to wear the dress her mother had gotten married in. Allison loved it and as a little girl could often be found playing dress up in the lacy and silk white garment. Often pretending she was the bride walking down the isle to the man of her dreams. And finally her girlhood fantasy was to become reality.

The dress consisted of a strapless bodice made completely of the finest French lace, beaded with tiny pearls, with a flowing floor length skirt made of the purest white silk. It was the first time she had tried it on since she was thirteen years old.

It was also the first time she had the assets required to wear her mothers wedding dress, without the bodice appearing as if were going to swallow her adolescent flat chest, and she was going to trip over the hem of the long flowing skirt.

The dress was over twenty years old, her mother had only been her age when she had married Allison's father. They had both died in their late twenties. At least it was old enough that it took care of the something old tradition.

The engagement party had been held in the finest drape style at turkey point. While the actual wedding ceremony and reception would have an upper class theme, but would not be stuffy and over bearing. Over bearing like Cry-Baby expected Baldwin and Lenora's wedding had been when they'd married a fortnight just past.

Cry-Baby refused point blank to be married in the same style as a square, and Allison had agreed not to subject him to such torture. They agreed that the ceremony would not be very religious.

They also agreed that the first half of the reception would consist of a string quartet backing a female singer. But the evening would have some of the music both Cry-Baby and Allison liked.

Cry-baby and his best man Milton were going insane over what Allison was making them wear to the wedding. She insisted if they both refused to wear a white jacket, then they would instead be wearing a black tux with a white shirt and black bow tie.

In the end Cry-Baby reluctantly cracked and agreed to wear the black tux, but no way in hell was he wearing the white one. It sounded like something Baldwin would have worn. And he had unknowingly been right as well.

Pepper as Alison's matron of honour, matron because she was no longer a maid seeing as she was already married with children. She was going to be wearing a silk crimson strapless dress and matching elbow length dress gloves. Wanda and Hatchet were going to wear the same as the bride's maids.

Suzy Q would be wearing a dress in the same colour but she would have short puffed sleeves and no gloves. She was going to be tossing rose petals onto the floor as she walked along. Sara, Pepper's two year old daughter was going to carry the wedding rings, or at least fake ones on a little pillow. She was going to wear a dress identical to Suzy's her older sisters. While Snare-Drum would be a page boy, seeing as he was far too old to be a ring barer.

The night before the wedding Allison was going crazy with nerves. She and the girls and Ramona and Mrs. Vernon-Williams were sitting in her bed room in their night wear with facial masks on. They were painting each others finger and toe nails.

Each girl or in Ramona and Mrs. Vernon-Williams case woman, had their hair put in rollers which were being secured by an elastic netting. Their conversations were full of laughter and retelling of embarrassing stories. They ate pound after pound of the finest chocolate. Suzy Q and Sara were a sleep in one of the guest rooms, oblivious to the miniature party taking place only a few doors down the hall.

Meanwhile at turkey point Cry-baby and his uncle and the other drapes were having a party of their own. They were drinking god knows what, and playing poker, and telling embarrassing stories of past events.

Snare-Drum had been put to bed, seeing as his father did not want him seeing the stripper performing that would be arriving later on that night. It was Cry-Baby's last night as a bachelor, and free unshackled man of leisure.

What the others did not know and would never know if Cry-Baby had anything to say about it. He was not interested in any stripper; he was missing Allison even if it had only been a matter of hours since he'd last seen her.

When the stripper arrived it was evident he was only paying hardly half of his attention to the sexy lacy suspender clad red head parading and swaying about seductively in front of him.

Cry-Baby barely managed to smirk when she had sat in his lap and grinded against him, not even earning a raise out of him, before she stripped down to her G string panties; and had threw her bra at Cry-Baby who held it from his left middle finger smirking half heartedly.

The stripper's time was not wasted mind you. So she didn't manage to ensnare the groom to be. The other male drapes had been drooling and wolf whistling like a pack of dogs on heat.


	5. I think I'm gonna hurl

Cry-Baby five

After high school

I think I'm gonna hurl

The morning of the wedding finally arrived. At two a clock that afternoon in three and a half hours time, Allison Vernon-Williams would finally become Mrs. Wade Cry-Baby Walker.

Currently it was eleven thirty in the morning Allison had been up since nine a clock. But Cry-Baby on the other hand was only just being shaken awake by his uncle Belvedere.

Cry-Baby groaned as his temples throbbed, it could have been worse a lot worse, but Cry-Baby was currently feeling far to crappy to come to that conclusion right away.

Cry-Baby burrowed under his blankets and stuffed his head under his pillow, in a silent communication to his uncle. Who took it as **'go away and leave me the hell alone, I don't feel so good'**

Belvedere merely smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together in glee. He quickly snatched away the warm blankets causing his nephew to grunt clearly annoyed. When that only made the boxer clad teen curl into a ball and continue on sleeping.

Belvedere did the one thing that was sure to work. That always worked with him as a teen when his mother would get him up out of bed when he would refuse.

He lifted the edge of the mattress and with an almighty tug he flipped the mattress over taking the sleeping curled up teen with it. Said teen let out a yelp as he was flung carelessly onto the floor, having had his mattress ripped out from under him.

Belvedere said happily "come on get your lazy ass up, cleaned and dressed. You're getting married in three and a half hours. Come on Cry-Baby move your ass."

Belvedere smirked when he was confronted with the head of heavily bed hair that was sticking up in all crazy directions. That was accompanied by a sleepy glare from between brown slit narrowed eyes.

Cry-Baby croaked roughly "I think I'm gonna hurl." Belvedere commented "good, I have just the solution to help you right along with that hurling kido."

Belvedere walked over to the window sill where he'd left a glass when he had first entered the room. He said "ok sit up Cry-Baby so you can drink this."

Cry-Baby slowly and clearly painfully raised into a seating position on the floor. His uncle then handed the glass to him full of a greenish brown liquid.

That shit was sure to have him hurling his guts up in seconds no doubt. It was the secret recipe he had been using for years, his old man taught it to him when he had been Cry-Baby's age and prone to waking with a hangover he would have considered lethal after a night out on the pisser with the guys.

"You might wanna consider chugging that down, or else you won't be able to drink all of it, I need you to drink all of it for it to work. The faster you drink that the quicker you're gonna hurl kido trust me I know."

Cry-Baby eyed the sickly coloured concoction suspiciously as he asked "what the hell is in this crap, it looks like shit." Belvedere smirked and replied "trust me when I say you don't wanna know what's in that, you won't need to drink it other wise, knowing its contents will be enough to sending you hurling until your nineteenth birthday kido."

Cry-Baby glared at his uncle knowing this was going to be really, really bad. He grimaced before he scrunched his eyes closed tightly and quickly begun to down the sickly coloured contents.

Cry-Baby dropped the glass and begun to gag violently before he croaked "poison, it dam poison." Belvedere roared with laughter and quickly dived out of the way when his nephew practically flew out of the room and into the bath room where he preceded to violent empty his stomach of the previous night's contents.

After twenty minutes of on and off vomiting, Cry-Baby proceeded to spend the next hour taking a shave and washing his hair and body. He cleaned his teeth; then slicked his hair back in its usual style; letting one single strand hang in front of his forehead.

And before heading to his bed room dressed in only a towel, to get dressed he applied a small amount of aftershave between his hands and rubbed them together before rubbing them across his cheeks and his neck.

He knew Allison loved that particular scent on him, and the fact he didn't wear it very often was sure to score him some points with the soon to be Mrs's.

An hour later found him dressed in his black tux which had been neatly pressed. His white shirt had been starched. His shoes that Allison insisted he wore for the wedding shone brightly, to the point he could practically see his face in them.

He called out to his uncle "uncle belvedere how are you supposed to tie these stupid bow ties?" Belvedere entered with a smirking Milton behind him. Who was followed by Pepper's husband and Snare-Drum, all were dressed in identical attire to Cry-Baby.

Milton grumbled "dam Cry-Baby we all look like a bunch of stuff up penguins." Cry-Baby snorted and replied dryly "yeah, tell me about it." Belvedere shook his head and begun to tie Cry-Baby's bow tie. Cry-Baby asked incredulously "where did you learn to tie one of these things; uncle Belvedere?"

Belvedere grimaced "well, seeing as this is the attire you have to wear to go to the prom. Your mother made me and your farther learn how to do it."

Cry-Baby sighed and turned to Milton "hey Milton have you still got the rings? Please tell me you've still got them." Milton grinned "yeah Cry-Baby I've still got them. Relax nothing is going to happen to them."

Cry-Baby replied "good, because they were my parent's wedding rings, they're worth a lot to me." Belvedere smiled "so you're gonna make her a true Walker, by placing the Wedding ring of another lady Walker on her finger?"

Cry-Baby returned the smile and replied "naturally, Allison is the only one I would ever; willing allow too wear my mothers wedding ring. And after the ceremony it will be her wedding ring."

Milton commented "I guess in less then an hour your days of chasing a bit of skirt will be over." Cry-Baby replied with all certainty "Milton my bit of skirt chasing days were well and truly over the day I brought Allison to turkey point."

Meanwhile at the Vernon-Williams residence, it was less then twenty minutes before the ceremony was due to start. Cry-baby had already arrived and was being hidden in the back garden away from Allison until the wedding.

Allison bit her lower lip as Pepper applied the last minute touches to Allison's hair. Her hair had been put in tight barrel curls and pinned up behind her head, so some of the curls were hanging loosely down her back.

A dozen tiny red and white roses had been pinned in her hair randomly they looked lovely against the barrel curls. And finally Ramona secured her waist length flowing vale behind her.

Her mothers dress looked gorgeous against her creamy coloured skin. The red and white roses made her blond curled hair stand out more against the stark white see through vale.

She was wearing her grandmothers matching pearl neck lace and earrings with the sapphire shaped tear drop on the end. Rather fitting when you considered her soon to be husbands nick name. Plus the necklace and earrings set covered the something blue and something borrowed traditions all in one go.

The bracelet she wore was her something new. It was a wedding gift from her grandmother. It was made of gold and had sapphire shaped tears drops hanging from it like charms would have on a charm bracelet.

Pepper had done her make up. She had a creamy powder dusted over her face fore head and neck; her cheeks had been dusted with a subtle rose colour. Her eye lids and her upper eyes had been dusted in a soft golden brown. While her eye liner was black and her lashes had been curled with black mascara. And to finish she wore a red lip stick.

Pepper, Wanda and Hatchet had lightly curled their own hair before pulling into a tight twist behind their heads, leaving a few curls to dangle free. They had also pinned a few tiny red and white roses randomly in their hair.

The three girls looked wonderful in their crimson dresses and dress gloves and matching stilettos. Suzy Q and Sara looked adorable in their own dress. With circle shaped head bands of red and white roses with curled crimson and white ribbons hang behind, they resembled tiny rose covered halos.

Ramona was also dressed in crimson, a crimson two piece suit that consisted of a dress and matching coat. She had curled her hair and left it to flow freely down her back. She finished the whole assemble with a crimson hat and crimson wrist length gloves. And finally crimson heeled shoes.

Even Mrs. Vernon-Williams was dressed in a similar two piece crimson dress and coat with heeled shoes and wrist length gloves, and a crimson hat. Crimson, with White and red roses were the main colour and floral theme in the wedding.

Ramona picked up Allison's white heeled shoes and passed them to her before her grandmother arrived to walk her down the isle and give her away.


	6. Mrs Wade CryBaby Walker

Cry-Baby six

After high school

Mrs. Wade Cry-Baby Walker.

Allison was standing in the back garden with her grandmother. Her grandmother wiped a tear from her brown eyes as she handed her granddaughter a bouquet of crimson and pure white roses.

She smiled gently as she took in the sight of her granddaughter. She looked so much like her daughter had at Allison's age, when she had worn the exact same dress.

Allison took hold of her grandmother's arm when she heard the wedding march begin to play. Obviously the others were already standing in their positions.

They turned the corner and entered the main area of the garden where the ceremony was going to take place. It had been decorated beautifully. An arch way had been set up near the pond. It had been weaved in and out with red and white roses and curled white and crimson ribbons.

Two sections of seats had been set up twenty feet away from the arch way where the judge was standing. Each section consisted of twenty people. Twenty drapes on Cry-Baby's side and twenty squares on Allison's side. Only family and close friends were permitted to attend the actual ceremony, the other guests would join the reception later on.

A scarlet carpet had been set up between the two sections of guests. Said carpet was currently covered in crimson and white rose petals. The garden looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Every corner of the garden was covered in all kinds of different trees and plants, roses, lilies, tulips, violets, daffodils and many others. Even the pond was full of pretty different coloured fish.

The trees were covered in gorgeous white and pink blossom. The green grass and the terracotta and white flag stones were also covered in the pretty blossom that floated in the gentle breeze.

The sun shone brightly in the beautiful bright blue sky covered in what appeared to be big fluffy white clouds. It truly was fairy tale like no doubt.

Cry-Baby and the others were little over whelmed. None of them had been in such beautifully natural surroundings. The garden smelled lovely, even Wanda and Hatchet were entranced by its simple fairy tale like appearance.

Everyone turned when the wedding march had started up after everyone had taken their positions. Belvedere and Ramona beamed when they saw Allison being led down the make shift isle by her smiling grandmother. Allison looked simply radiant; she was practically glowing with happiness.

Even Milton was stunned, he almost envied his best friend; almost. He had Hatchet and she was all he needed and wanted; he wouldn't give her up for the entire world.

Cry-Baby smiled gently in a way no one had ever seen before, he looked more content then ever before. The look of love on both of their faces was evident, this marriage appeared to be one of those that was going to last.

When they reached the front Mrs. Vernon-Williams nodded and smiled approvingly at Cry-Baby and placed her granddaughters hand in his. There had been a time when she had feared it would be Baldwin's hand she would be placing her precious granddaughters hand in.

She had always knew Baldwin was wrong for her granddaughter and there was someone else just waiting to be found. And when Cry-Baby had gone to a school for juvenile delinquents; to save her granddaughter from trouble, she had known he was the perfect other half for her granddaughter.

Cry-Baby returned the smile and nod. She then went and stood off to one side. Allison quickly handed Pepper her bouquet before turning to face the judge once more.

The judge turned to Cry-Baby and Allison. He began. "We are gathered here to day to celebrate the union of Wade Walker and Allison Vernon-Williams in holy Matrimony."

He continued "who gives this woman?" Mrs. Vernon-Williams stepped forwards and spoke "I do." She then went and sat down in the empty seat in the front row.

"Is there anyone here present who knows of any reason or lawful impediment as to why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony? Speak it now or forever hold your peace."

When no one spoke Cry-Baby and Allison shared a look of relief. The judge continued seeing no one was going to object. He then went through all the typical formalities that made you want to yawn like there was no tomorrow.

Finally he said "do you Wade Walker take thee Allison Vernon-Williams to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Cry-Baby replied without any hesitation "I do."

The Judge then asked "and do you Allison Vernon-Williams take thee Wade Walker to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She replied instantly "I do."

He turned to Cry-Baby "now please repeat; after me. I Wade Walker take three Allison Vernon-Williams" Cry-Baby repeated. "I wade Walker take thee Allison Vernon-Williams, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in sickness and health, for richer for poorer, for richer for poorer, for better or worse, for better or worse, until death we do part, until death we do part."

He then turned to Allison and told her "now repeat after me. I Allison Vernon-Williams take thee Wade Walker, Allison repeated. "I Allison Vernon-Williams take thee Wade Walker, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to have and to hold. In sickness and health, in sickness and health, for richer for poorer, for richer for poorer, for better or worse, for better or worse, until death we do part, until death we do part."

He then said "the rings please." Milton handed the judge the rings; he then placed them on top of the hard back book he had been reading from. He then blessed the rings.

Turning to Cry-Baby "now take the ring and repeat after me as you place it on her finger." Cry-Baby took the ring and lifted Allison's hand as the judge said "I Wade Walker give you Allison Vernon-Williams this ring as a symbol of my love and promise, with this ring I dewed."

Cry-Baby repeated as he slipped the small golden band down Allison finger to rest on top of her engagement ring "I Wade Walker give you Allison Vernon-Williams this ring as a symbol of my love and promise, with this ring I dewed."

Allison then picked up the larger golden band, that had obvious been Cry-Baby's father's ring, she was currently holding the wedding ring of the alphabet bomber it was more then a little daunting.

"I Allison Vernon-Williams give you Wade Walker this ring as a symbol of my love and promise, with this ring I dewed." Allison slipped the ring onto Cry-Baby's left ring finger as she said "I Allison Vernon-Williams give you Wade Walker this ring as symbol of my love and promise, with this ring I dewed."

The judge then announced "and now with the powers invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Cry-Baby smiled gently at Allison as he leaned forwards and cup her face with his hands as he caught her mouth with his own in gentle yet passionate kiss. After a few moments they broke away, to the sounds of clapping.

The judge finally announced "it's my greatest pleasure to represent to you Mr. Wade Walker and Mrs. Allison Walker."

They turned to face everyone smiling widely as they walked arm in arm down the make shift isle towards their friends and family. Pepper handed Allison her bouquet.

Fifteen minutes later the reception started in a large white tent. Pepper and the girls grabbed Alison while Milton and the guys grabbed Cry-Baby.

Pepper was grinning as she picked up Allison's left hand that now sported not only a diamond ring but also a golden band on top. "Holy crap this is so cool. You're finally officially a Walker, your actual family now in the literal sense."

Allison sound stunned as well as happy. "I guess it's just only sunk in that, I'm not longer Allison Vernon-Williams." She looked more then a little overwhelmed as Wanda and Hatchet grinned at her.

Pepper laughed "yeah girl I know the feeling, it was one hell of a wake up call for me as well, when seconds after the judge announced me as Mrs. Pepper Walker-Wells, I was no longer just Pepper Walker. I was Mrs. I was some body's wife."

The girls had no idea the guys could hear everything they were saying. Cry-Baby and Pepper's husband smirked when they heard what their wives were saying.

Milton asked "so Cry-Baby where are you and the new Mrs. Walker gonna spend your wedding night?" Cry-Baby grinned "well, it helps to get in with the judge and that said judge is dating your wife's grandmother.

He lent me and Allison his cottage in the country for the weekend, its about two hours drive from here. He had it set up this morning before the wedding. And she has no idea, I'm gonna surprise her."

Pepper's husband asked "what day are you and the fare lady Walker going on your honeymoon?" Cry-Baby replied "we're leaving in two days for an all expenses paid two week honeymoon in Paris; it's a joint wedding gift from Mrs. Vernon-Williams and the judge.

As you know Allison made me learn French with her for the past two summers, rather reluctantly if you get my meaning? Right pain in the ass, but at least I won't look like a total inexperienced idiot when asking for directions or speaking with the locals.

Christ the things I do for love I must be insane. At least I'll get me self a holiday out of this, and get to bask in the city of supposed love with my beautiful wife."

Cry-Baby almost jumped a mile in the air when he heard an indignant Allison whisper in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine as her hot breath caressed his ear and jaw "I heard that Wade Cry-Baby Walker."

Cry-Baby turned to see his wife standing with her hands on her hips, and a knowing smirk on her dark red painted lips. Cry-Baby grinned innocently, but his wife was not stupid and was having none of it. She knew what she had heard her husband say; she had her new sister in law and her friends as listening witnesses.

Cry-Baby practically whined "ah come on love, you knew I hated learning French, but the point is that I still learned how with you until I could speak the blasted language fluently."

Allison snorted "oh please Cry-Baby you did not find learning French hard, if anything you picked it up just as quickly as I did, you just found it boring, you were more then capable of doing it, as you proved.

Come to think of it, I should have realised even back then that your were quicker and cleverer then you allowed others to believe."

Cry-Baby grumbled good naturedly as he pulled his wife closer to him and kissed the tip of her nose lovingly "yeah love but that's not the point, the point is that it was mind bogglingly boring, I'm not gonna tell you other wise, I promised my self I would never lie to you, and I've never gone back on that promise and I don't intend to start now either."

Allison snuggled close to him burying her nose in his neck. God how she loved and adored this man with her whole being, and he was all hers, he was her husband. This made Allison suddenly feel giddy and she grinned into her husband's neck as she breathed in his scent.

She paused as she kissed his neck lovingly. She smiled knowingly; he was wearing the scent he knew she loved on him. She knew what he was up to, he didn't wear that scent in particular very often; she loved it when he actually did.

"Trying to score points are we Mr. Walker?" she asked playfully. Cry-Baby knew what she was talking about, the moment she breathed deeply into his neck; he had felt her grin against his neck before she had kissed him.

The others grinned at each other knowingly and left the newlyweds to them selves. Cry-Baby smiled and replied "and what if I am; is it working Mrs. Walker?"

He gently and lovingly kissed his way up her jaw to her mouth and kissed her softly and warmly. There was nothing sexual or lustful about the kisses, they were merely warm and affectionate.

An hour into the reception the newlyweds shared their first dance as husband and wife. Everyone smiled at the swaying couple.

**At last my love has come along My lonely days are over And life is like a song**

Allison could hardly believe it, she was Mrs. Walker; she was married to Cry-Baby. Not even when they first made eye contact during when they were sitting opposite each other being stabbed with that injection two years ago, did she imagine she would become his wife.

**oh yeah, yeah At last The skies above are blue My heart was wrapped up in clover The night I looked at you**

Cry-Baby had never been happier, finally Allison was his, she was his wife, and not Baldwin's. Cry-Baby had fought for his girl, and he had won. Baldwin was stuck married to Lenora, a very knocked up Lenora at that. It was enough to bring a shit eating grin to his gorgeous face.

**I found a dream; that I could speak to A dream that I can call my own I found a thrill to press my cheek to A thrill that I have never known**

Allison looked up and noticed her husbands shit eating grin she asked suspiciously "and what may I ask do you find so amusing?" Cry-Baby kissed her soundly on the mouth before replying gleefully. "I was just imaging Baldwin's and his new wife. I can honestly say I got the better end of the deal any day, no doubt."

**Ohh yeah, yeah**

**You smile, you smile Oh and then the spell was cast And here we are in heaven For you are mine at last**

Allison wrinkled her nose in disgust "anyone would have gotten the better end of the deal if it involved Baldwin or Lenora." Cry-Baby smirked he knew fully well that Allison hated Lenora as much as he hated Baldwin.

**I found a dream; that I could speak to A dream that I can call my own I found a thrill to press my cheek to A thrill that I have never known**

Cry-Baby and Allison noticed other couples had now come out and joined them on the large area cleared for dancing. Cry-Baby grinned when he watched his gran and uncle dance as well as his sister and his brother in law. He wondered if he and Allison looked anything like those others married couples dancing around them.

Allison smiled when Pepper grinned at her from over her husbands shoulder. Allison sighed in contentment as she rested her forehead against Cry-Baby's who rubbed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. He smiled having heard her sigh of contentment. She was happy and he most definitely was as well.

He could hardly wait for their wedding night, he would have her to him self in a cottage in the country, where no one was around for over two miles. He was finally going to enjoy spending the next two days and the extra two weeks in Paris making her his in every sense.

**Ohh yeah- yeah**

**You smile, you smile Oh and then the spell was cast And here we are in heaven For you are mine at last**

**At last... at last**

**Lyrics- At last by Celine Dion**


	7. Arriving at the cottage

Cry-Baby seven

After high school

Arriving at the cottage

At the end of the night, around nine thirty pm, the reception ended. Everyone had gone outside to see Cry-Baby and Allison off. A black Cadillac was parked out side the house. The Cadillac had a sign taped to the trunk of the car. It read in large red capital letters 'JUST MARRIED'.

The judge gave Cry-Baby the keys and informed him that he was to drop the car off at the court house the morning he was due to go on his honeymoon. Cry-Baby assured the judge he would not vandalise the car or allow anything to happen to it, that it would be waiting at eleven thirty am on Monday morning out side the court house, ready for him to reclaim.

All the single women stood in a crowd about twenty feet from Allison as she turned around and aimed her bouquet over her shoulder. Allison turned when there was a loud up roar of cheers from the drapes and polite clapping from the squares. Much to Hatchets delight and Milton's dismay, she had caught Allison's bouquet.

Allison then lifted her wedding dress and allowed Cry-Baby to crouch in front of her on his knee as he trailed his hand up her leg and up to her thigh, where he proceeded to slowly and gently rolled down her white lacy garter. He was pleased to discover white silk stockings and white lacy suspenders.

Cry-Baby then stood back up and turned around and flung the white lacy leg garment over his shoulder. He turned when he heard the familiar sound of Milton's dismayed groans. He laughed and as he crowed "whoa Milton what are the odds of both of you and Hatchet catching the bouquet and the garter? I guess you guys are the next to get shackled."

Allison let out an amused laugh at the expression of delight on Hatchets face and the dismayed look upon Milton's. But that looked soon melted into a reluctant smile when he saw how delighted Hatchet actually was.

He now knew if he was to ask Hatchet to marry him next summer, then she was not liable to complain and turn him down, that was always a good and useful thing to know.

Cry-Baby took hold of Allison's hand and led her to the black Cadillac, as the guest threw rice at them. He opened the door for her and waited for her settle then, secure her dress; before he made his way around to the driver's side and got in.

He turned the key in the ignition and nodded in approval at the perfect sound of the car engine. He put the car into gear and they were finally off. Everyone cheered and waved, until the tail lights flickered as the black Cadillac turned the corner and was out of sight.

They drove for the next two hours, reaching the cottage at ten thirty pm. Allison sighed as she was met by darkness, seeing as Cry-Baby had made her wear a blind fold, just as they reached the gates of a clearing.

She was suddenly grateful that she had removed her vale after being on the road for an hour, other wise it would have been bugging her combined with the blind fold. Cry-baby turned briefly and smiled when he noticed she now had removed her vale and said vale was resting in her lap. She truly looked beautiful, with or without it.

Cry-Baby pulled up about fifty feet from the front garden gate before he put on the brakes and he switched off the ignition. He placed the keys in his pocket and got out of the car and quickly made his way around to the passenger's side, whilst in the process of insisting that Allison was not to remove the blind fold.

Allison took hold of her vale and clutched it in her hand as Cry-Baby opened the door and helped Allison out of the car, he closed the door and proceeded to help her down the garden path and stopped at the front garden gate. He then removed the blind fold that was hindering Allison's sight.

Allison blinked as she readjusted to her surroundings after spending the last fifteen minutes wearing a blind fold. Cry-Baby whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "surprise love." Allison beamed, now realising why Cry-Baby had insisted upon blind folding her, he had wanted to surprise her, and he had truly succeeded.

"Oh Cry-Baby it's wonderful." And it truly was. It was a two story white cottage, with black shutters with a gypsy like floral pattern on the windows, a black roof and door. Even the picket fence surrounding the quaint little cottage was black.

Cry-baby led her up to the front door and took out the key to the cottage from his trouser pocket. He turned the key in the lock before opening the door and lifting Allison into his arms and carrying her inside, as she laughed in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck as he shut the door with the heel of his shiny black dress shoe clad foot.

Cry-Baby placed his wife on her feet and with a kiss; he then went back to the car to retrieve their belongings for the weekend. He came back in to notice Allison was sucking chocolate off her fingers. He swallowed and shifted uncomfortably, a move that was by no mean lost on his wife. She smirked and asked sweetly "comfortable love?"

Cry-Baby mock scowled and dropped their belongings on the floor and closed the door, and then chased after her with a mock growl. Allison bolted as best as she could in high heels behind the couch, and managed to escape his grasp each time he made a grab for her.

Allison looked smug and was caught off guard when he practically pounced and launched him self over the couch and fell onto said couch taking her with him. He had moved so quickly, that she had hardly any time to react, which is why she found her self on her back with her husband on top of her, with a smug grin plastered on his beautiful face.

Cry-Baby cupped the side of her face and leaned forward and hungrily captured her mouth with his own. He let out a low moan in the back of his throat as he pulled her closer until she was pressed tightly against him, not and inch separating them.

She laced her fingers through his slicked back hair as he slanted his mouth over hers kissing her hard as he pulled back enough to slip his hand up her side to finally rest on her breast.

He pulled away from her mouth breathing harshly as he gently cupped her breast gently fondling it. He leaned forwards and bent his head doing the one thing he had never done before. He gently brushed his lips against her ample cleavage that was visible over the top of her dress.

Allison breath caught at the simple contact, his mouth never having come into to contact with her breast until then. Deciding it was safe to continue when Allison began to gently pet his hair running her fingers through it lovingly.

He applied more pressure and introduced his tongue and teeth into the mix. He suckled the top of her breast, his teeth gently scrapping the soft supple flesh. She whimpered softly tugging his hair slightly.

He gently and slowly trailed his right hand down her side as his left hand stroked her breast and he moved his mouth to her neck happily sucking and nibbling on the tender skin, marking her as his.

He stopped when he reached her thigh and carefully hitched up the layers of silk until his hand met with the soft warm flesh of her upper leg. He caressed her thigh loving the feeling of her smooth skin combined with the silk of her stockings.

His hand travelled up higher and higher until he reached his goal, the one place he had been restricted from until that moment. He gently rubbed the flat of his palm against her lacy covered sex.

Allison froze for a second but then relaxed and gave him full access by spreading her legs wider. He had earned the right to freely explore her in any way he pleased after having been patient with her over the last two years.

Allison tugged on his hair and told him in a breathy whisper "Cry-Baby, I don't want my first time to be on a couch, can we take this up stairs please?"

Cry-Baby kissed her nose and smiled gently and replied "of course love, I'll meet you in the bed room." Allison smiled back and told him "ok I'll see you in fifteen minutes." With one last kiss he got up allowing her to grab a white box from among their belongings. Cry-Baby smiled and asked curiously "what's in the box?"

Allison grinned and replied as he made his way towards her his eyes firmly on the white box in her hand. She laughed "Wade Cry-Baby walker didn't anyone ever tell you curiosity killed the cat?"

Cry-Baby chuckled and replied "yeah as a matter of fact me gran did when I was six and I asked her where babies came from. That's not the point quit changing the subject what pray tell is in that box?"

Allison went into a fit of hysterical giggles as she gasped out between her laughter "oh my god, you asked her where babies came from?" Cry-Baby scowled "hey" he replied defensively "I was a very curious six year old thank you very much. Now the box Allison what's in that box?"

She wiped away a tear of mirth before replying teasingly "well, Mr. Walker you're going to just have to be patient, all in good time. But I will tell you this, believe me when I say you'll enjoy this, other wise the Cry-Baby girls have lost their touch."

Cry-Baby chuckled "oh hell, my sister, Wanda and Hatchet are jointly responsible for the mystery contents of that white box?" Allison smirked and walked past her husband quickly lifting the hem of the wedding dress off the floor with her free hand that wasn't occupied by the box, before he could grab hold of her or said box.

Cry-Baby commented before she was out of ear shot "why do I get the impression the next time I see you, you'll be wearing the flimsiest and most lacy silk scrap of cloth barely enough to cover your body?"

Allison grimaced and commented "no not gonna happen Walker, they didn't go that far. Let's just say it's tasteful but also sexy enough to catch your attention. I'm thinking that Pepper chose it and Wanda and Hatchet went halves with her, other wise it would have been black or red and crotch-less."

Cry-Baby couldn't help it he let out a bark like laugh. Allison knew Wanda and Hatchet face better then anyone would ever wish to, same went for his sister. Two years of close friendship tended to do that.

Cry-Baby turned to the coffee table in the centre of the room and noticed it had two tall champagne flutes and bucket filled with ice, keeping a large bottle of champagne cold.

Also a tray of the finest dark, white and milk chocolate, from Belgium, France and Italy, as well as two separate bowls, one filled with strawberry's and another filled with whipped cream.

Cry-Baby grinned happily **'dam the judge and Mrs. Vernon-Williams really went all out. Christ I've never seen so many different types of chocolate. Oh and the strawberry's and cream.**

**Hell I bet neither the judge nor Mrs. Vernon-Williams will have expected me to use those strawberries's cream and chocolate for what I planned to use them for'** Cry-Baby thought with a leering grin.

His grinned widened even further and became more leer worthy when he thought of how he was going to lick the chocolate and cream off Allison's breasts, how he was going to eat the ripe and juicy berries from out of her belly button. He felt him self growing hard at the hot and satisfying imagines his mind was creating; he let out a lustful growl.

He picked up the bucket and the tray and carefully balanced both as he slowly made his way up the stairs to the top half of the two story cottage. He entered the first bed room of four, it was the only room in the cottage that had a hand written note pinned there saying Mr. and Mrs. Walker.

Cry-Baby grinned at the large black cherry wood four poster bed that was in the centre of the room covered in dark forest green sheets and large pillows. The drapes around the bed were a deep royal blue as were the floor length curtains on the window.

The floors were polished black cherry wood that matched the bed, the dresser and the dressing table, and wardrobe and bed side table on either side of the bed. There was a large white and black Persian rug in the centre of the floor.

There was also a large black and white marble fire place on the centre wall. 'Dam the judge really must be earning a shit load of money doing what he does' Cry-Baby thought as he took in his surroundings.

Cry-Baby placed the tray and the champagne bucket on the dressing table. He then noticed a black box with a floral pattern on it. He opened the lid to discover it contained twelve creamy white candles. Cry-baby found a box of matches as well.

He spread the candles around the room in random spots that were not near any curtains or places that were liable to go up in flames. He then lit the candles and noticed they had a strong scent of vanilla and musk.

He then turned and noticed that there was a poker and a bucket of coal near the fire place. He took some of the coal and placed it in side the fire place before he lit a match and threw it on the coal. He used the poker to stoke the fire until it was burning brightly.

And finally with the rooms lighting and temperature taken care of, Cry-Baby removed his jacket, his bow tie, his socks and shoes, and left only his shirt and trousers on. He opened the first four buttons so the top half of his chest and his neck were visible.

He then proceeded to remove the cufflinks that belonged to Allison's father; that Mrs. Vernon-Williams and Allison had insisted he wore for the wedding. He placed them on top of the dresser so they wouldn't be lost.

Cry-Baby then popped the cork on the champagne bottle and took the two champagne flutes and filled them part way. Replacing the bottle inside the bucket, Cry-Baby left Allison's glass on the dressing table and took his own and headed over to the window.

The sill was large enough and wide enough for him and Allison to sit on. Cry-Baby sat down and swung his legs onto the sill and rested his head against the wall and stretched his long legs out and rested his right hand on his slightly bent knees, as he sipped from his champagne glass with his left hand.

Cry-Baby turned when he heard Allison walk through the bed room door. His breath caught at the sight of her. She was wearing.

**An: Sorry for the cliffy but you won't be disappointed with chapter eight, at least I hope not.**


	8. A gentle first time

Cry-Baby eight

After high school

A gentle first time

Cry-Baby turned when he heard Allison walk through the bed room door. His breath caught at the sight of her. She was wearing, a flowing ankle length night gown and matching dressing gown. It was made of pure white flowing silk. It had a plunging front and spaghetti straps that crisscrossed at the back. It had a slit that reached to her mid left thigh.

She was in her bare feet and had opted to remove the roses from her hair and allowed it to flow naturally in soft bouncing curls down to her spine. She had opted for a natural look meaning she had removed all of her make up and her grandmothers neck lace earrings and the bracelet as a gift from her grandmother.

She bit her lip nervously as she eyed her husband waiting for his reaction. Said husband was currently stunned, he was in complete awe, there was no other way to describe what he was feeling at that moment.

**'Holy shit, Pepper has really gone and out done her self this time. Thank you pepper, I owe you one sis' **Cry-Baby thought appreciatively. He was thankful his sister had chosen something tasteful yet beautiful and sexy.

It was so Allison; it was if Pepper had recognised like him self that it was perfect for Allison. It could safely be considered innocent and pure as well as sexy all at the same time. He mentally shuddered he really did enjoy Hatchet and Wanda's friendship's, he'd known them and the rest of the group since their first day of school.

He just could not help feeling glad that Wanda and Hatchet had not chosen Allison's wedding gift. He knew black or red crotch-less unmentionables were not in his wife's nature, and he was glad to see Pepper had also caught onto that as well. He knew Allison would have un-deniably balked at that kind of said unmentionables.

Allison took in her husband with delight. He was beautiful, gorgeous. God like, there truly was no words to describe how he looked sitting on that window sill in his bare feet; dressed only in his black dress pants a white dress shirt opened at the neck and almost half way down his chest.

He was holding a glass of champagne, his golden wedding band gleaming brightly in the candle light, said candle light reflecting against perfect unblemished skin. Dark gorgeous almost black hair, messy having fallen out of its normal style as the grease he used started to lose its effects, after her fingers had laced lovingly through it earlier on.

Cry-Baby smiled and said "you look beautiful it's a perfect choice especially for you, thank god for Pepper." Allison chuckled and added "yeah I know exactly what you mean. Oh and by the way you did a great job with the room, it looks wonderful and the scent of vanilla and musk definitely earns you some valuable points."

Cry-Baby grinned and gestured to the dresser "I poured you a glass, go a head drink up, it's not every day that you get the opportunity to drink champagne especially of this quality. Then come over here love."

Allison nodded and walked the rest of the way over to the dresser and picked up the glass, and slowly lifted it to take a sip. He was right it was definitely quality champagne no doubt.

She took another sip of the sparkling substance, as she eyed her husband with a glint in her eyes that he had never seen within those bright Hazel green expressive eyes before. The air shift, as did their relationship, I they both knew it as well, they felt it. She was now his wife and as her husband it was his right to be with his wife, and no one else ever.

Cry-Baby crooked his finger in front of him, gesturing for her to come to him. She took a deep breath and slowly walked over to him by the window sill. This was it; this was what Allison had been holding back for the last two years, since that first night at turkey point.

But now everything was different the excuse that was holding him back from truly claiming was rightful belonged to him was no longer valid. And it was all the more sweeter and worth while for Cry-Baby, his wife was a virgin, and he would be her only and no other would ever touch Allison in such a manner ever again in less they did not value their live and their limbs.

She was Mrs. Walker she would never be the trophy wife to the likes of someone such as Baldwin, not that Lenora could be consider even worthy to be compared to a trophy wife, she was just pure skankeyhoe and tits simple as that in Cry-Baby's opinion.

Cry-Baby took the glass from Allison and took his own glass and put both a side out of knocking distance. He then reached out and wrapped his left hand around her waist and pulled her closer. He pulled her into his lap and caressed her sides up and down gently, loving the feeling of the silk combined with her skin under his palms.

Allison leaned forward and with the tip of her finger she traced the tear drop tattoo Dupree had done for Cry-Baby that Cry-Baby had gotten for Allison two years ago when he had been in that school for juvenile delinquents.

Cry-Baby leaned forwards and captured her lower lip between his teeth and gently nibbled on it before suckling it into his mouth. Allison let out a whimper when he deepened the kiss and kissed her harder. If there were one thing Cry-Baby did with absolute perfection it was kissing, no doubt.

Cry-Baby pulled her closer until he could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest, he moaned when he felt her nipples harden against his chest. He broke the kiss and kissed his way up her jaw until he reached her ear. He gently suckled her lobe into his mouth and nibbled on the tender skin, causing her to whimper.

He released it with one last lick, before he kissed his way back down her neck, suckling on her pulse point in the process. He could feel her pulse quicken under his tongue as he happily suckled.

He slowly so as not to startle her begun gently slip the thin white whispery material of her dressing gown down her shoulder until it pooled on the floor. He then stood taking Allison with him. He set her on her feet as he pulled her against him suckling and nibbling on her throat.

Cry-Baby gently kissed his way up her throat to her mouth as she slowly begun to unbutton the remaining buttons on his dress shirt. She pulled the shirt out of his pants before letting it fall to the floor to join her dressing gown.

He broke the kiss as he slowly reached for the material of her night gown. Slowly he begun to hitch it up her body inch by inch, until it reached her waist, he then lifted it over her head and let it drop to the floor to join the growing pile of clothes at their feet.

Cry-Baby's breath caught in his throat at the stunning beauty that stood before him, clad only in a pair of white lacy panties. For the very first time Allison breasts were completely revealed to him. And what beautiful breasts they were; creamy round and supple breasts just begging for him to shape them to his hands.

The open and undisguised lust in Cry-Baby's eyes was making Allison slightly uncomfortable; she lifted her arms about to cover her self, when Cry-Baby stopped her. He shook his head and told gently "don't ever hide from me, you have nothing to be a shamed of, you honestly have no idea how beautiful you are do you?"

Allison blushed at this, and let Cry-Baby gently lower her arms. Cry-Baby was instantly warmed over the fact she trusted him so completely. He was also relieved that she had not lost the innocents that enabled her to blush whenever he complimented her or smiled in a certain way.

He was glad she had not lost that side to her personality since the age of sweet sixteen, it was one of things he loved about her most all, it was endearing to him. He gently kissed her and pulled her closer to him so her breast were flush against his own chest, they both moaned at the contact, the feeling of bare uncovered flesh against bare uncovered flesh for the first time felt unbelievable.

Cry-Baby lifted her up into his arms, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss hungrily. Cry-Baby slowly walked forwards towards the bed before falling forwards with Allison still in his arms. She landed on her back with Cry-Baby on top of her.

They broke the kiss for air, breathing heavily. Cry-Baby kissed his way down from her jaw to her neck until he reached her breasts. He gently took one of her nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, while his left hand gently cupped her other breast, pinching the nipple betweens his thumb and his index finger.

He then gave her other breast the same attention, as his right hand slowly smoothed down her side and kept going until it reached her inner thighs. He gently caressed her sex through her panties, as he took as much of her breast as he could manage into his mouth and suckled, causing her to whimper as he moaned happily.

He released her breast with an audible sucking and popping sound. He then proceeded to kissed suckle and nibbled his way down her torso until he reached her belly button, before dipping his tongue inside and suckling and nipping the skin around the sensitive area.

Allison practically screamed in a pleasure over load. She never imagined something could feel that heavenly. She whimpered as his hand slowly made its way inside of her panties, caressing her now soaking wet folds. She threw her head back and moaned when he gently slipped a finger inside of her and swirled it around, pulling it in and out.

He gestured for her to lift her hips as he removed his finger and begun to slowly slip her panties over her hips and over knees before pulling them off the rest of the way, before throwing them over his shoulder out of the way.

Finally he sat back on his heels and took in the fully exposed Allison, the first time she had been naked in front of him, he decided there and then that it had been well worth the wait, to see such a beautiful and prefect sight.

He leaned forwards leaning over Allison as he suckled on her lower lip before coaxing her mouth open with his tongue and kissing her hungrily. He continued to kiss her as he gently slipped a finger inside of her swirling it a round before pulling it in and out.

He added a second finger when Allison was wet enough to handle two fingers without having to deal with any discomfort. He knew when it finally came down to it he was going to have to hurt her, and he was not looking forward to inflicting said discomfort, even it were necessary.

He would try to loosen her up, to the point where there was minimum pain, he would have like to have prevented her from suffering any pain but he knew that was not possible. He gently removed his fingers from Allison earning a disapproving groan from his wife, making him grin in amusement.

He planted nipping suckling kisses on her inner thigh before he reached where he really wanted to be. He teasingly flicked his tongue against her clit, causing Allison to let out a startled shriek and; nearly jump off the bed in shock.

Cry-Baby let out a husky laugh and said teasingly "I bet you weren't expecting that were you love?" Allison looked down at her husband in wide eyed disbelief as his chin rested on her stomach as he lazily swirled two of his fingers inside of her, relishing in the feeling of her tight hot wetness against his fingers.

Allison moaned in pleasure at the sight of her husband suckling her cum off of his fingers. She nearly cum from the suckling sound he was making as he winked playfully at her. She was flushed and her eyes were several shades darker with lust.

He gripped her by the hips and pulled her towards his face before he buried his face between her legs and proceeded to suckle on her clit in delight, he loved the taste of her it was intoxicating. He teasingly swirled his tongue inside of her making her stomach tighten, as she screamed in ecstasy.

He lifted her legs over his shoulders and inserted his tongue inch by inch into her until he was in as far as he could go. He plunged said in tongue in and out of her, occasionally nipping and swirling his tongue around.

She dripped his hair pulling him closer so he couldn't pull away, not that he had any intentions of budging until she exploded that is. Finally he hit that special place in side of her with the tip of his tongue, sending her over the edge.

She threw her head back and a screamed as her eyes rolled back into her head in sheer bliss as her orgasm racked her body, making her shake violently. He kept suckling until she could take no more and he had had his fill of her release.

He moved away with one last affectionate and loving lick to her clit before crawling up the bed to kiss her so she could taste her self on his tongue. They continued to kiss as Allison shyly begun to unbutton and unzip Cry-Baby's pants.

She then wrapped her legs about his waist and used her feet to push down his trousers taking his underwear with them, which left him in all of his naked glory, right before her eyes for the first time.

Now to say Allison was impressed would have been a sure understatement. Of course she knew Cry-Baby was a beautiful man, surely he had to have been hiding an equally beautiful body under all that denim, leather and white t shirts.

It seemed he looked better then she could ever begin to imagine. His skin was a creamy tanned colour and was unblemished by teenage acne and other such rashes. He was toned and slender at the same time, and slightly muscular but not overly so.

Cry-Baby positioned him self between his legs, the moment he had waited to two years for was finally about to happen. He was about to make love to Allison, and the best part was that they were husband and wife and he was going to be her first and only.

Cry-Baby gently caressed the side of her face and commented "listen; Allison I'm not going to lead you on here by telling you that this won't at least hurt in some way or other to begin with. But I promise it won't always be like this, I'll try to go as slow and be as gentle as I can."

Allison nodded in reply and tried to relax; knowing if she relaxed then hopefully it would not be so difficult. Cry-Baby then swirled two of his finger around her still wet sex, before taking said wet fingers and coating his length.

He then took said length and carefully positioned it at her opening before very slowly pushing inch by inch into her until he reached the protective barrier protecting her virginity. He said in a husky whisper "love if I continue to go as slow as I currently am its going to take me longer and cause you more pain then is necessary.

I figured it would be easier if I were to push the rest of the way in without stopping. You'll feel some pain but it won't be prolonged if it is gotten over with and out of the way." Allison nodded knowing he was right.

Cry-Baby smiled at her gently and leaned his fore head against hers, before tasking a deep breath and plunging his hips forward in one hard push, burying him self to the hilt, and his hips were resting against hers.

Cry-Baby nearly screamed and came right there and then. **'Holy crap she is tight and hot'** Cry-Baby thought in disbelief and complete bliss. Sure he had been with other girls before he had met Allison; he had lost his virginity at the age of fourteen.

But none of them had been as tight or as hot as his wife. That might have had something to do with the fact Cry-Baby had never taken someone's virginity before. Cry-Baby winced in sympathy when Allison cried out in pain and tensed as she clutched the bed sheets in her fists, until her knuckles were stark white from the force of her drip.

Cry-Baby hated to see the few tears that leaked from her eyes. But he knew if he had entered her slowly inch by inch it would have been worse, a lot worse, eight painful inches worse at that.

Cry-Baby gently rubbed his hand on her stomach in a soothing circular motion as he gently and lovingly kissed away her tears. God he needed to move so badly, but he would not until she motioned for him to move. This was about her not him.

Allison was suddenly glad he had not messed around by taking her virginity inch by inch, if his size was anything to go by. She had known he was quite big from the brief glance she had gotten as he had coated his length with her release.

She had never seen any other males private parts, her husbands was the first and would also be the last. She felt like she had been ripped in half. A few moments later that pain had been reduced to a lingering dual throb. She experimentally lifted her hips gesturing for him to move.

Cry-Baby took the hint and slowly pulled out of her until only the tip of his length remained in side of her before gently pushing back in. He gently continued to thrust in and out of her until he had set up a slow steady rhythm.

Allison wrapped her legs around his waist as he gently thrust in and out of her. Allison panted "faster, Cry-Baby go faster please." Cry-Baby complied and sped up his trusts until he had a decent pace going, but he was by no means slamming into her.

Cry-Baby rocked against her as he up the pace again. He leaned forward and kissed her hard, as his tongue slipped passed her lips, entangling with her own. Allison broke from the kiss and threw her head back and moaned, never having imagined anything could feel this good. She almost regretted having held out on Cry-Baby until then.

Almost, but not quite, she had after all done what her parents would have wanted and expected of her. If her husband intended to perform like this on a regular basis then the waiting had been well worth it. Allison lifted her hips out of instinct, meeting him thrust for thrust as he begun to pound into her. She wrapped her legs around his back as he thrust into her hard and fast.

The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and panting. Moaning groaning and Allison's whimpers, the sound of sweat slicked flesh meeting sweat slicked flesh and the loud rustling of sheets as they moved.

Cry-Baby knew she was close, as close as he was in fact. He reached between her legs and pinched her clit as he continued to trust into her and French kiss her hungrily, as she raked her fingers down his back.

With one last pinch and twist of her clit Allison came screaming Cry-Baby's name as she trembled violently. In the process her own orgasm set off Cry-Baby's own orgasm, when her inner walls squeezed him tightly, almost painfully, she was so incredibly tight, it should have been illegal.

Cry-Baby threw his head back and with a lust filled growl followed by a shout of her name as he spilled him self deep inside of her, his hips jerking frantically as he continued to empty him self until he was spent.

He collapsed on top of her still inside of her, their heavy breathing mingled as their entwined bodies still trembled from their release. He quickly moved his weight off her by rolling over so she was lying on top, him still buried inside her slowly beginning to soften. Allison let out a whine of disappointment when he softened completely and slipped out of her completely.


	9. Chocolate strawberries and cream

Cry-Baby nine

After high school

Chocolate, Champagne, Strawberries and Cream

After falling to sleep around midnight, they woke again two hours later and headed for the large deep claw footed bath tub, Allison wearing only her dressing gown, and Cry-Baby his underwear.

Allison winced as she leaned over the bath to turn on the hot and cold water tapes. She was sore from their previous activities.

Cry-Baby noticed her wince and asked concernedly "are you alright love, I didn't hurt you did I?" Allison smiled slightly and replied reassuringly "no you didn't, I'm just a little sore is all; tonight was after all my first time."

Allison sighed in contented bliss when Cry-Baby came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed his cheek against her own as she leaned back into his chest. He kissed the side of her neck sighing contently.

Cry-baby murmured in her ear "hey why don't you get in that hot bath and relax you muscles, the soak will ease your aches and soreness. You could put some of your favourite bath salts in as well."

Allison commented sweetly "And do you know what would also go a long way towards soothing my aches and soreness?" Cry-Baby pretended to be thoughtful before shrugging and saying "oh, and what did you have in mind?"

Allison flicked her tongue against his jaw and commented sweetly "if a certain someone was to join me of course." Cry-Baby winked at her before releasing her and leaning over to turn off the taps.

He then watched her as she left the bathroom and headed down stares and came back five minutes later will a medium sized glass jar full of tiny white, purple, crème and red beads.

She took a small handful and tossed them into the water and used her hand to mix the water and the bath salts together, so the water turned a slightly milky white colour.

Before she could replace the glass lid, Cry-Baby took the jar off of her and lifted it to his nose and sniffed deeply. He lowered the jar with a grimace and asked her "erm Allison Love, what exactly is that scent any way?"

Allison smirked and replied as she took the jar from him replacing the lid and placing it on top of the cabinet "oh just lavender and roses musk and vanilla."

Cry-Baby winced at the thought of how he was going to ended up smelling after taking a bath in that water even if it were with his wife. He was just relieved none of the gang was around to get a whiff of him after he'd finished taking this bath.

Allison put her arms around his neck while he placed his firmly around her waist. As if knowing exactly what he was thinking Allison kissed him and replied teasingly as she broke the kiss.

"Don't worry Cry-Baby I promise not to tell the gang that their big bad leader took a bath in lavender, rose's musk and vanilla scented water, even if said bath was taken with his wife."

Cry-Baby chuckled and kissed her nose, she knew him well, to well. Well, at least he knew her just as well. He helped her remove her dressing gown and letting it full to the floor to pool at her feet. He then removed his underwear and got into the bath first.

He moaned at the blissful feeling of hot water against his skin. He settled first before holding out a hand to help her into the tub with him. Once she lowered her self she leaned with her back to his chest and let out a happy little sigh, making her husband smile in amusement.

Allison had no idea taking a bath with her husband would be such a turn on, she was starting to get wet again and it sure as hell wasn't from the bath water. She had been given a taste and now she was hooked she wanted more, much, much more.

She did something that was bold and completely out of character for her. She turned around in the bath carefully and turned to face her husband and straddled his lap.

To say Cry-Baby was surprised by his wife's unusually bold display of forwardness, would have been an understatement. But he was by no mean about to complain.

Cry-Baby captured his wife's lips with his own and suckled her tongue into his mouth, and suckled happily. He moaned as Allison slowly begun to grind her ass against his length.

He broke the kiss and dipped his head and took her left breast into his mouth and suckled down hard on the nipple. He flicked his tongue around the nipple, before blowing on it until the nipple hardened.

Allison whimpered and laced her fingers through his hair tugging on it as he switched his attention to her other breast giving it the same attention.

He released her breast with a wet pop, making Allison even wetter, just from the mere sound of it. Cry-Baby then lifted her by her waist with his hand and used his free hand to position his length at her opening before he gently slid her down onto his hard shaft, until she was buried to the hilt.

Allison threw her head back and let out a loud lust filled moan, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she arched her back leaning into him. Slowly Cry-Baby began to guide her up and down his shaft by holding her by her hips.

He soon loosened his drip and allowed her to take over as soon as they had a rhythm going. She began to raise and lower her self up and down on his shaft until she was slamming her self down on to it, and he was bucking his hips so he penetrated her deeper making them both moan loudly.

He would thrust up wards and she would thrust downwards, keeping time with each other. The water in the bath swirled around them as they moved together to wards their release.

With one last up wards thrust from Cry-Baby and a pinch and twist of her clit between his thumb and fore finger, Allison threw her head back and arched her back and came with a scream.

Her own orgasm was enough to send Cry-Baby over the edge as well as she tightened her muscles around his shaft as they slowly rode out their release. He threw his head back with a growl of pleasure.

Allison slumped forwards into her husbands arms breathing heavily as he held her to him, also breathing heavily, as he stroked his finger up and down her back and down to her spine before travelling all the way back up to her shoulders, over and over again.

After they had calmed down, Allison pulled the plug letting out the dirty water before replacing the plug and refilling the tub once more with clean water. Once that was done she and Cry-Baby proceeded to wash each others bodies. She washed his hair and he washed hers. It was enough to have them all hot and bothered all over again.

Cry-Baby commented "what do you say to you and me getting out of this tub, and going back to bed, and putting all of that fine chocolate, strawberries and crème to good use? Plus there is also the champagne as well. And word of advice I don't just plan on eating or drinking it either."

Allison took a moment to catch onto what he was insinuating. But when she did finally catch on, she blushed brightly and managed to appear turned on by the mere notion he was suggesting, and also remain looking innocent with the bright blush that travelled from her cheeks down her neck and over her chest.

Cry-Baby grinned widely at the blush that spread over his wife's body, he knew when she had grasped his meaning, the blush that encased her body and the lust that entered her bright expressive eyes was enough to reveal what she was thinking, and make him start to harden once more.

Cry-Baby pulled the plug this time and lifted her up into his arms and over the bath before settling her on her feet then getting out him self.

He took a towel that had been draped along with another towel across the radiator. The towels were pleasantly warm having been on the switched on radiator since early that morning when the judge had sent in the maid to put the finishing touches to what he had requested to be done.

Cry-Baby wrapped one of the soft warm towels around his waist and secured it before picking up the other, and proceeding to lovingly dry Allison off.

Once she was dry he then wrapped the towel around her and secured it under her arms. He then led her out of the bathroom and down the hall back into their bedroom. Once inside He closed the door behind him and led her over to the bed.

Allison looked around and spotted the chocolate, strawberries and crème. She blushed slightly at what she imagined her husband intended to do with said sweet confections.

Cry-Baby followed her gaze then took in her flushed appearance and chuckled knowingly. Cry-Baby teasingly commented "I suspect love that you won't be able to look at any form of chocolate, or strawberries and cream and even champagne by the time I'm through without blushing like crazy."

Allison giggled "I know I can just see it now my grandmother serving strawberries and cream at one of her brunches, and I end up blushing like a school girl at the mere sight of said strawberries and cream, Pepper, Wanda and Hatchet would never let me live it down they'd have a field day."

Cry-Baby couldn't help it, he burst out laughing just imaging the look on Mrs. Vernon-William's face if such an occasion was to come up and such and incident actually did happen. And yeah she was correct in assuming Pepper and the Cry-Baby girls would have a field day and tease her mercilessly.

Cry-Baby winked at her and made his way over to the dresser and picked up the tray full of the sweet confections he was going to have some serious fun with, and the bottle of champagne, that he could just imagine being combined with the taste of Allison's skin.

He walked back over to the bed and placed the bottle and the tray on the bed side table with in reaching distance. He then walked over to the fire and placed more coal in the fire place and lit at match and threw it onto the coal and took a poker and stoked the fire until he had a decent sized fire burning away.

He then walked back over to the bed before he gently pushed Allison down upon said bed so she was sprawled out on her back. She backed up until she reached the head of the bed, and leaned back against the soft and large pillows.

Cry-Baby then crawled on his hands and knees towards her and stopped when he was leaning over her. He used his knee to nudge her legs apart, she complied spreading her legs enough for him to comfortably slip between them and settle over her.

He leaned forwards and captured her lips with his own, sighing as she laced her finger through his still damp hair, gently tugging on said hair bring him closer to her and suckling on his upper lip, taking control of the kiss when he opened his mouth allowing her access.

Cry-Baby broke the kiss and suckled on her jaw, as his hand slithered down her torso until he reached the bottom of the towel. He then slightly lifted his hips and proceeded to teasingly trail his hand up under the towel until he reached between her legs and teasingly grazed the pad of his thumb against her clit, causing her to whimper.

He trailed his lips teasingly lightly up her jaw and swirled his tongue inside of her ear, whilst gently slipping his middle finger into her soaking wet heat, and twisted said finger around when he was inside as deep as his knuckle. He slipped in and out, biting and suckling on her ear lobe.

Allison was going insane with his pleasurable teasing; it was the most pleasant torture imaginable. She whimpered "please Cry-Baby stop your dam teasing." Cry-Baby chuckled and nipped at her ear making her moan part in frustration and part in pleasure.

He removed his finger and scooted down the bed until his chin was resting on her stomach. He then looked at her then turned his gaze to the strawberries and crème. Allison followed his gaze and groaned in anticipation of what was about to come.

He grinned wolfishly and leaned over and took hold of one large ripe and juicy looking strawberry and dipped it into the cream. He then turned back to her and tugged her towel until Allison allowed him to remove it. He then spread her legs open wide.

Allison's eyes widened and she gasped "Wade Walker, your not going to take that strawberry and put it where I suspect you are. Are you?"

Cry-Baby caressed her inner thigh and smirked as he commented off handily "well that love all depends upon where you think I'm about to shove this very ripe and delectable looking berry now doesn't it?"

Allison nearly choked on her words "whoa you can not be seriously considering shoving it into places only just recently explored can you?"

Cry-Baby grinned and answered her question by leaning forward and taking the strawberry covered in freshly whipped cream and used his fingers on the hand that wasn't holding the cream covered strawberry to pry apart the folds protecting her most sensitive area.

She gasped as he slowly begun to push the end of the berry that was not covered in cream inside of her, but only part way, he had no intentions of getting any of the sweet confections stuck in unthinkable places.

She was instantly wet, this was unusual but oh so arousing at the same time. Cry-Baby then leaned forwards and buried his face between her legs and began to eat the strawberry whilst nibbling on her clit. Allison screamed in delight, it felt so dam good, it was unbelievable.

The combination of her come, the cream and the juicy sweetness of the strawberry was heaven to Cry-Baby he moaned in pleasure as he continued to eat her out lapping up her juices and the remains of the strawberry and cream.

She bucked her hips, Cry-Baby held onto her hips holding her in place and placed her legs over his shoulders as he suckled on her clit before pushing his tongue inside of her as far as possible and swirling it around and pushing in and out as she thread her fingers though his hair tugging on the dark damp strands.

He bit down gently on her clit, which was enough to send her screaming over the edge, drenching his mouth with her release. Cry-Baby moaned deeply in the back of his throat and suckled greedily until he had lapped up all of it and she was beginning to squirm.

He released her and lowered her legs onto the bed and crawled back up the bed to her face and hungrily captured her lips with his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth letting her taste her self on his tongue combined with the taste of the strawberry and cream. She moaned loudly into his mouth suckling hungrily on his tongue.

Cry-Baby broke the kiss and leaned over and was pleased to see the chocolate had melted with the heat of the room, melted enough for what he planned to use it for any way.

He took one of the chocolates and placed it on her breast and used his finger to smooth if over her nipple and the tips of her breast until it had melted completely. He then dipped four of his fingers into the bowl of cream before smearing the cream on her breast, where it blended in with the chocolate. He repeat the process with her other breast.

Finally he took his length and placed it at her opening before pushing forwards and encasing him self inside of her tight hot wetness. He moaned loudly as he was surrounded once again in her tight wetness, he knew he would never grow tiered of the feeling of her surrounding him so snugly, it were not possible.

She tightly wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned forward and begun to thrust slowly and gently into her as he proceeded to suckle and nibble the cream and chocolate of her breasts, thrusting in and out of her at the same time.

He licked and nibbled on her breasts until they were clean of the chocolate and cream. He then leaned forwards and kissed her hard and passionately as he took hold of her hips and angled them upwards as he begun to pound in and out of her.

Allison threw her head back and screamed as he hit that certain spot inside of her over and over again, with one last hard hit against said spot she screamed coming yet again that night. She had lost count after the third time he'd made her lose it.

She shook from the overwhelming pleasure that was flowing through her entire body, tightening her inner muscles around him making him empty him self into her with a grunt. They continued to ride out their orgasms until he was spent.

**AN: There is a second part to this chapter. Besides Its Allison's turn to have her wicked way with Cry-Baby he's had his turn, now its time for Allison walker to come out to play.**


	10. Allison experiments

**AN: There will be a sex scene every couple of chapters until I reach chapter twelve or thirteen. Some with be minor and some as graphic as the current scenes. They are after all newlyweds and teens at that.**

Cry-Baby nine part two

After high school

Allison experiments

**AN: Part two of chapter nine, it so long, but it needs to be.**

They lay sprawled over the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs and sweat soaked ruffled sheets. Their heavy breathing and panting filled the room. When their breathing had returned to its regular pace Allison rolled over and commented mischievously "ok now it's my turn. Lets see what I'm capable of shall we?"

Cry-Baby raised an eye brow clearly interested, waiting to see what she would do to him, and how far she would go before stopping, or if she would even stopped at all.

He noticed her shyness of her nakedness was no more; she appeared to look comfortable being naked in front of him. Perhaps in losing her virginity a side of his wife previously unleashed and explored had been released.

She shyly straddled his lap and leaned on her knees. She reached over to the bed side table and picked up the bowl of cream and used her fingers to lightly lava his nipples with a dollop of the thick white substance she then replaced the bowl back on the tray, before she took two large strawberries, placing them on top of the cream one on each nipple.

She then leaned over him her wet curls brushing up against his semi hard shaft as she leaned closer to his chest before dipping her head downwards and swirling her tongue around his nipple and nibbling and suckling on the strawberry and his nipple at the same time.

He moaned at the sensation of her hot moist mouth and teeth gently grazing against his sensitive nipple, it was driving him insane with lust.

He laced his finger through her soft blond curls as she switched to his other nipple repeating the process she used on his other nipple. He bucked his hips causing his shaft to slide against her wetness making her moan around his nipple as she ate the strawberry and lapped at the cream.

She then took hold of the bottle of champagne and tilted it over Cry-Baby's chest, watching as the sparkling alcohol drink run down his chest and over his stomach and into the black curls at the base of his shaft.

She then proceeded to lapped up the liquid off of his chest and his stomach, until Cry-Baby was a loud moaning and squirming mess, and he was begging her to stop her teasing. She decided to take pity on him, not wanting him to come yet.

She then leaned back and sat on her heels looking thoughtful as she looked down at his hard and glistening length. She bit her lower lip nervously. But nodded silently deciding she would return the favour and pleasure he had given her. She just hopped she didn't mess up to badly.

She took hold of the bowl of cream once more and coated Cry-Baby's entire length including the head, in the sweet fluffy concoction. She then dipped her fingers in the chocolate after replacing the bowl of cream. She added the chocolate to the cream before crawling between his legs.

Cry-Baby's eyes widened, he never expected her to return the favour, at least not that night any way. He spoke in a husky voice "are you sure love, you don't have to you know, I'm not gonna force you."

Allison smiled lovingly at him; he truly was decent, no matter how others thought of him. She suspected Baldwin would have demanded her to have done this instead of her doing it of her own free will.

She imagined Lenora had no choice in the matter, through this was Lenora after all she probably knew how to go down on someone in her sleep. Allison snorted in distaste at the mere thought.

Cry-Baby eyed his wife strangely and asked her what was so amusing. She shook her head and replied "you wouldn't believe me if I told you, you'd think me crazy and file for a divorce before the end of the weekend."

Cry-Baby frowned but that frown soon turned into a strangled moan, as he felt the shy timid stroke of his wife's wet tongue against the head of his length. After a few moments she grew more confident and took the leaking head into her mouth and suckled, licking away the cream and melted chocolate.

Cry-Baby reached down and gently petted her hair encouraging her. He moaned when she took the first three inches of him into her mouth and suckled off the chocolate and cream covering his length. He threw his head back on moaned as her teeth gently grazed against his shaft.

Thankfully she wasn't like some of those other girls who had gone down on him in the passed and had kept biting him with their teeth. Sure nibbling was acceptable, he liked it in fact. But full out biting was a big no, no as far as Cry-Baby was concerned.

Allison took this as encouragement, perhaps she wasn't doing that bad of a job after all. She tried to do it like Wanda, had shown her. Wanda had taken a banana and had placed in her mouth and imitated suckling on the real thing. Allison had blushed scarlet.

Allison decided to test and see if she was capable of taking all of him in, hopping she didn't gag. Besides he was on the rather large side. She hollowed her cheeks like Wanda had with the banana and slowly slipped his shaft inch by inch down her throat.

She silently cheered when she had gotten all nine inches inside of her mouth and felt the head of his length hit the back of her throat and she had managed to not gag.

Cry-Baby threw his head back his mouth open in a silent scream.** 'Holy shit, where did she learn to do that without gagging?' **he thought in pleasure and disbelief. His wife who up until a couple of hours ago had been a virgin, had just deep throated him, and without gagging.

Allison directed her gaze upwards when she felt her husband arch into her mouth. She was entranced by the look of pleasure on his face; his mouth open wide in a silent scream. She also caught the expression that could be described as disbelief.

She knew she would have to explain later on how an virgin who had never even given a French kiss until she had met him at the age sixteen, knew how to deep throat a nine inch hard shaft without gagging. She knew her husband was sure to be tickled by this, he of course would tease her but never ever cruelly, it wasn't in his nature when it came to her.

She bobbed her head up and down his length moaning around the shaft, loving the combination of chocolate, mixed with cream and her husband's salty precum.

Wanda, Pepper and Hatchet had been right, giving a blow job was relatively easy when you just relaxed and enjoyed your self. It was safe to say her husband could look forward to many a repeat performance.

Cry-Baby gently bucked his hips slipping deeper down his wife's throat. God she was doing a great job, considering she had never before tempted to do this until that moment.

He let his gaze drop down to the sight of his wife's lips wrapped around his shaft, the sight of his shaft appearing and disappearing over and over again into her wet and hot mouth.

He moaned at the incredible sight of her blond head bobbing up and down between his legs. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly, it was too much to stand, his wife had never looked; more hotter then she did at that moment.

His undoing was when she squeezed his ball; that was what had finally done him in, and sent him over the edge with a yell. He shuddered bucking his hips as he violently shot his load down her throat.

He arched off the bed clutching the sheets in his fist until his knuckles were stark white from the grip he had on the sheets. He fell back against the bed with a moan as she released him.

She then continued to suckle on the head of his shaft until he was hard again. Cry-Baby moaned when she continued to suckle him until he was hard and dripping once more.

She released him and positioned her self over his shaft, with said shaft in her hand she placed it at her opening and slowly lowered her self down onto him. He moaned at the feeling of his shaft being encased in hot tight wetness inch by hard inch.

**'Oh god she's killing me, it's official I have created a monster'** he thought in amused disbelief. It was a good job he was still only young at the age of eighteen, still considered a child in many ways until his twenty first, birthday.

He gripped her hips and bucked is hips, sinking into her deeper and deeper with each upwards thrust; as she rose and lowered her self up and down on his shaft, her breasts swaying with her movements. Her head thrown back her back arched her face set in a mask of pure ecstasy and bliss, as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

She rocked backwards and forwards her hips swaying in a circular motion making him moan at the sensation that movement had caused on his entire nerve system.

He was on the verge of going insane with lust and wanting. It amazed him that it took her losing her virginity to bring out the true inner drape in her. She was most definitely no longer the shy and mousy little square.

Cry-Baby sat up still deep inside of her. She moaned at the feeling of him sitting him up causing her sink even deeper on to his shaft, until she could feel him deep inside of her self, it was absolute bliss.

He leaned forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, so her breasts were flat up against his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck her hands entwined in his hair. He kissed her hard and passionately as they rocked together backwards and forwards her sitting in his lap with him on his knees.

She leaned back breaking the kiss and arched her back. He took the opportunity to suckle on her breasts and snake his hand between their bodies and pinched and twisted her clit between his thumb and forefinger. That was all it took that and one last hard pounding upwards thrust into her hitting that spot within her.

She threw her head back and screamed, shaking violently as her orgasm ripped through her. Cry-Baby leaned back before rolling over so Allison was on her back with Cry-Baby on top of her.

He placed her legs on top of his shoulder and began to insistently pound into her, he thrust once twice three time then four times, before his body went rigid and he empted him self deeply into her shaking violently.

He managed to make her orgasm again which would be for the last time that night, or early morning. He held her by the hips as he rode out his orgasm, his hips jerking frantically with each downwards thrust of his hips.

He slumped over her completely spent. They lay on the bed breathing and panting heavily, a tangle of sweaty and sticky limbs.

They knew they should take another bath, but they were far to exhausted to move, except to slowly crawl up to the top of the bed and snuggled close together under the covers.

Before sleeping Cry-Baby asked Allison "so are you going to tell me what you found so amusing earlier on? Oh and where the hell you learnt to deep throat like that, and without even gagging.

What haven't you even got a gag reflex? That was some blow job, especially for someone who had not done such a thing up until then?"

Allison sighed and grumbled burying her face in Cry-Baby's chest, said face was now scarlet. She replied "Wanda. Wanda is who taught me how to give a blow job, or well at least the general gist and idea of how to give one. You see she imitated such actions on a banana."

Allison looked up when she felt her husband start to shake rather violently beside her. She narrowed her eyes when she heard the deep rumble that came from within his chest.

One look from his wife was all it took to set Cry-Baby off, he cackled with laughter. Cry-Baby choked out between fits of laughter "ok let me get this straight. You mean to tell me you were taught how to give head, taught by Wanda by the means of a banana?"

Allison playfully smacked his chest and flushed scarlet as she mumbled barely audible "yeah that's about the gist of it." Cry-Baby chuckled as he wiped away his tears of mirth, before kissing her on the nose lovingly.

He then asked "and what had you so amused earlier on that you were convinced would have me filing for a divorce before the end of the weekend?"

Alison cringed and replied "well, when you told me that I didn't have to and you wouldn't force me to go down on you, well I thought of Baldwin and Lenora. You see Baldwin would have more then likely have demanded that I go down on him as my duty as his wife.

That then got me thinking of his actual wife. When I then figured Lenora would have known how to have gone down on someone even in her sleep.

And that snort you heard was a snort of disgust, at the mere thought of how well inversed Lenora is at giving head. Please tell me you never allowed her to do it to you?"

Allison looked at her husband when he had been silent and still for longer then she had expected. She had to bite her lower lip to smother her own laughter that was bubbling up inside of her at the expression on his face; his expression was that of pure pained stunned incredulous horror.

He choked out incredulously "Oh Jesus Christ." That did it Allison lost it and ripped up in peals of laughter, until tears streamed down her face and she shook violently with laughter and clutched her sides from the painful stitch her laughter had caused.

Cry-Baby sat up in bed and moved slightly from his wife and eyed her wearily. He asked in more then a slightly rattled tone "You mean to tell me when you were about to go down on me, you were thinking of Baldwin and Lenora of all dam people?"

Allison wiped the tears from her eyes and commented apologetically but the effect was lost due to her amused grin "I'm sorry I couldn't help it. You being you and stating you wouldn't force me to do something got me thinking of that pompous arse.

You are the opposite of Baldwin, he would have forced me to have gone down on him weather I had wanted to or not. He would have pulled out some line about how it was my duty as his wife.

It got me thinking of how Lenora wouldn't have needed such coaxing how she would have gotten down to business. I guess that must be one good thing about their marriage, blow jobs are never short in supply."

It was now Cry-Baby's turn to snort, he realised he could not really blame Allison; he would have definitely gone and done the same. It was just far to dam hilarious.

He chuckled "fine you're forgiven; I'd have been a hypocrite if I'd held that against you. Well considering I would have acted the same way as you did.

And no to answer your question, please do not insult me love. Rest assured I would never allow that filthy hag to shine my boots, never mind allow her to go down on me.

I even told her I would never allow her shine by boots; that you were my girl, in front of the press when I was thrown in that dam school, or more like prison."

Allison scowled "all I heard over the wireless was Lenora saying that she was pregnant with your baby and that you had proposed to her. That you wanted the baby to have the father you never had. Then I heard you saying 'It feels good. I've never been so happy in my whole life'

Cry-Baby pulled her close to him and snuggled with her under the blankets kissing her gently yet deeply before saying "yeah I did say that love, but I bet those dam idiots on the wireless never aired the question the member of the pressed asked me, now did they?"

He revealed "some dumb ass idiot member of the press asked me what it felt like to be a juvenile delinquent. Naturally you heard my answer. And the dam press made it sound like I was taking about the bull Lenora had spewed."

Cry-Baby said "oh by the way I heard your remark concerning you spitting on my tears and calling me a cad. You called me a liar and said you hopped Lenora and I would be happy together.

After hearing that I caused a riot, I was fuming that you had gone back that arse and whiffle. I'd never felt so enraged in my entire life.

I ended up hand cuffed and thrown in the hole; the hole was a cell, and a filthy one at that, that was where they shoved you if you'd done something.

Plus I had been working on the machine that made the markings on the car licence plates that day. Instead of there being numbers and a few letters, your name was on every single last one. I must of compressed hundreds, hundreds with your name on them."

Allison felt a stab of guilt at this. She had heard wrong and over reacted, gone back with Baldwin, while Cry-Baby was in a filthy cell after he had caused a riot because of her actions.

He had been sent to that place in the first place because of her; he had done it and taken the blame to save her. And how did she repay him? She went and betrayed him.

As if sensing her subdued mood he commented as he lifted her chin up with his hand make her meet his eyes "look listen love, don't go getting all depressed over it all. It was over two years ago, it's in the past where it belongs.

Besides it weren't completely your fault now was it? You went by what you heard on the wireless after those dam arses withheld information."

Cry-Baby kissed her gently and unhurriedly slipping his tongue passed her lips and kissed her warmly and lovingly. He then broke away from the kiss and said as he checked the bed side clock "ok love lets get some sleep, I'm exhausted it's gone four a clock in the morning."

Allison nodded and snuggled closer to him as he pulled the blankets around them and held her to him tightly. He whispered sleepily before nodding off "night Mrs. Walker." Allison sighed in contentment loving the sound of her new name, before replying "night Mr. Walker."


End file.
